Guess Who ?
by a far away world
Summary: Wanting to know who Arthur is in love with Merlin bets Arthur he can guess the person in three tries but if he gets them wrong he as to tell Arthur his own secret- that he, himself is in love with Arthur. Can Merlin win this bet or is not all as it seems?
1. The Bet

Merlin was down on his stomach, his chin on his balled left fist, his other hovering over the chess board and his tongue sticking out of the corner of his pink lips. He heard nothing but his breathing as the thunder and lightning in the sky outside crashed into each other and exploded much like the cheerleaders at his school falling over themselves during one of the home games. He lifted a wooden game piece up, to the right, and then grinned as he made a very, very good move. It caused the other player, who sat cross legged in front of him on the other side of the game board to huff in annoyance. Merlin grinned as he silently celebrated his victory even if it was a small one.

"I'm going to win," he chided to Arthur as he sat up and leaned his thin arms to the celling and let his back pop.

No," Said Arthur taking his turn, "you are not. Face it Merlin, you always lose when it comes to you and me."

Merlin frowned at this statement because it was true in a sense. He always lost to Arthur, sadly as it were. Ever since they had become best friends in Primary school they had always been at contest over little things but in good fun, of course. Merlin took a long drink of his water, wiped his mouth, and pointed to Arthur, "I don't always lose in fact….how about me make a bet?"

Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin and let a smile come across his face as he stole Merlin's water and drunk the rest and ignored Merlin's shouts of protest. Merlin grabbed it back from him and held it in a tight grip and let his eyes tell Arthur that if he came near his water he would be killed. Arthur held up a hand in submission.

"So what kind of bet?" he asked, curiosity lit in his voice as he looked over his thin, big eared, lopsided, caring friend who more amused him and annoyed him then anything.

"Well I bet you that I could tell you who you are in love with," Merlin smirked at the other.

He had only to look at his friend over the past month or so to know who ever it was; it was deep and affected Arthur to where he was a fool of himself. Arthur of course wouldn't tell him who it was no matter what Merlin said or threatened and Merlin so wanted to know.

Arthur looked away to the window as if the weather was something so special then just a normal spring rain shower. "No I am not going to tell you and even if I did agree you could never guess it!"

"I bet I could, Arthur, in fact I could bet in three guesses I could guess the person," said Merlin and smiled at Arthur's raised eyebrow.

Arthur pointed at merlin and said with flourish, " You really want to know don't you? Well then, fine, I bet in three guess that you can't tell me who as captured my heart, or so you love to say."

"But if I do?" Merlin asked and took another turn at the game and watched Arthur make his move and then let his gaze swept over the black and white board to gather his knowledge for winging over Arthur.

"Then you can say that you finally beat me at something, but Merlin you won't be able to guess, and since I know I will win this stupid thing here's what will happen: You lose you tell me your big secret."

Merlin cocked his head and blinked, " I don't have a big secret, Arthur unlike you."

Merlin and Arthur knew everything about each other from Merlin hating to the dark to Arthur fearing spiders, to Arthur loving classical music while Merlin played rock sometimes at midnight in an old abandon building a few blocks away, and both knew that each other was, in fact, gay and liked men, and that was something they had both told each other when they became best friends, and each other was okay with it seeing they were both in the some boat.

"Ah, but you are hiding something, Merlin, I know it. So then?"

Merlin licked his lips, he knew what his big secret was of course but did he want to take a chance that Arthur might find out what it was, but then again he just had to know who Arthur was in love with because…..because….well that was part of secret now wasn't it?

He picked up his piece on the board and moved it, "Check mate, Arthur!"

Arthur scrawled and hit Merlin on the back of the head and the other boy laughed and they soon got into a wrestling match. This was going to be the first of many wins for Merlin Emrys where Arthur was involved, he could feel it.

Now, how to find out who had captured Arthur's heart?

**I shall try and update soon. I am planning only 7-9 chapters for this little fic since I am still working on my bigger project Love in a Bowl full of Sand and just needed a story to de block `my writers block! **

**As always readers are the writers and the writers are just the messengers! Please leave a review!**


	2. Is It Freya?

The air was sweet and cool as the spring winds whipped around Merlin and Gwen as they walked the normal scenic route to their school. Gwen was messing with her brown bag with an owl on it and throwing out muffled curses here and there, her black hair was pulled back into a high bun that only seemed to make her capris and pink tee-shirt all the more elegant. Merlin ziped up his own jacket and looked at Gwen in amusement while taking a bite of his Hershey bar.

"What in the world are you fussing about now, Gwen?" he asked his friend as she threw the closing over her bag and crossed her arm, staring straight ahead with a frown.

"Nothing except that I can't believe that you made that bet with Arthur, Merlin. Honestly you two are always at each other throats. Why is it so important who he likes?"

Merlin ate another piece of the bar and then offered the rest to Gwen who rolled her eyes at Merlin's eating choices so early in the morning. Merlin shrugged and crumpled the wrapper in his pocket and adjusted his backpack to by higher on his shoulder, "Because have you seen the way he has made a fool of himself lately? He's like a man on drugs, Gwen, I mean he's always got this far away look, he trips over himself sometimes in the middle of nowhere I want to know who damn well makes him like this because I have to give them props." He then smiled, " plus I want to figure out why he just won't tell me."

Gwen stopped on the sidewalk and put a lose strand of hair behind her ear and looked at Merlin who too stopped, " What if there's a reason he doesn't want you to know, Merlin, what if the person is…."

"You know who the person is, Gwen?" Merlin leapt at her and grabbed her arm, a wide smile on his face; yes he was going to win.

Arthur had been friends with Merlin in Primary school but also with Gwen a little bit before he met Arthur. They were in Preschool together and all the way through 6th grade where Merlin met them. Arthur was close to Gwen, was the first to know about his little preference in love and might know who the lucky person was. What if the person was, in fact, Gwen?

Merlin licked his lips and looked to her and wondered how he would feel about that, him and Gwen. He thought about his own feeling but quickly pushed them away once more like he always did. "You aren't the girl are you, Gwen?"

Gwen eyes flattered and then went wide while her mouth made an 'o' and laughed, " No…no it's not me Merlin. Trust me. And before you ask I am not sure who he likes, if he likes anyone, but I have an idea and no I won't tell you."

Merlin bit his lip and made his eyes wide, the puppy dog look Arthur called it, " Why not?"

'Cause," was all she said. Merlin heard the bell ring in the distance and he looked at Gwen before they broke out into a fast speed run to school.

Merlin pushed through the jumble of people and went into his English class room and into the back of the room and plopped down in the wooden seat. There was something about the class he loved so much about. He wasn't sure if it was the fact he could see outside and watch the big willow in the front of the` school change through the year or maybe it was the fact he could be himself in here and write and write to his heart existence. He heard a thump and looked up to see Arthur falling through the door and trying to push his way through the people just like Merlin had. He growled at some girls, cheerleaders with their plastic noses, who tried to grab at him and they rolled their eyes and giggled. Merlin felt like throwing up and imagined once again stringing them from the tree and watching them swing back and forth. Hehe!

"Hey, Merlin," Arthur said as he pulled out a seat from a nearby desk and swung it around to face Merlin, " I thought you weren't going to make it this morning. You and Gwen looked like birds flapping in the wind."

Merlin stuck his tongue out at the other boy and pulled his textbox out, " So I asked Gwen who she thinks you might be in love with," he said.

He saw Arthur freeze in shooting a paper ball in the waste basket. He looked over at Merlin and Merlin saw him worry his bottom lip, " Oh, you did…did she tell you because merlin you after understand that i-"

"She didn't tell me, but it must be big if you're worried about it. Come on just tell me. I mean it can't be that bad," Said Merlin.

"I am not worried and it's not bad, just…" he didn't get to finish as the teacher came into the room and called the class to order and Arthur took his seat in the front of the room. Merlin watched him pull out his pen, paper, and his book from his bag and run a hand through his hair in the way Merlin always found so calming in a way. He glanced back at Merlin and Merlin saw him smile before he looked away.

Merlin looked down at his notebook and began to take notes but when he heard some rude comment he looked up to see Freya, the shy, black haired girl with big glasses coming into the room, her jeans a little too long and her sweater tore in some places. Merlin wished he could hit some of the guys who made some rude comments and cat called her.

"Hey, Lake Girl, kiss any fish lately?" Valiant called to her and the girl glanced at him before taking her seat next to Arthur, her checks burning.

Freya was called Lake Girl because her and her parents lived on a house boat and ran a little cheap tour venue in the dock in their little town. They didn't make too much money and were a well fare family of the town because of it. No one cared so much because Freya was a sweet and lovely girl in her own way who loved to read. But some people were asses.

"Hey, Val?" said Arthur turning to look at him, a not so nice smile on his face, " why don't you shut the hell up before I throw you in the lake and let the fish take a bite out of you."

"Oooh," valiant said, " nice come back stupid. Whatever. Keep the fish girl safe for now lover boy."

Merlin saw Arthur flip him the bird and the teacher acted like nothing happened but sent Valiant a glare and told him to shut up. Merlin saw Arthur reach over and put a hand on Freya's arm and she smiled at him before blushing and looking away. Arthur whispered something to her and she laughed before settling into her book. Arthur watched her for a few more seconds before he too opened his book.

Merlin then smiled because he had it, he did. It was so obvious. Arthur liked Freya. It made sense because he always helped her, made her smile, and talked to her and walked with her sometimes after school. Yes, he knew.

Merlin jumped up and down on his feet. He was in the parking lot waiting for Arthur who was about done with football practice and would meet him here as always. Merlin had not told Arthur what he thought when they met up for lunch because he had to make sure first so he watched and waited. Arthur even invited Freya to eat lunch with them again today as he always did and she finally accepted and it made Arthur smile so much the rest of the day.

Merlin thought back for a second to how, as Arthur had hugged Freya goodbye, he wished it was himself that made Arthur smile like so but he knew it would never be as he had told himself time and time again even if the thought hurt. He had just sighed and looked up at the gathering of clouds when Arthur walked out from the building and caught sight of him.

He met him half way and smiled before they started to walk to their usual hang out spot, a little ice-cream shop in the middle of town.

"So how was practice?" Merlin asked him and Arthur shrugged and scratched his arm, " It was okay. We might be ready for the playoffs before the big game next week."

Merlin bumped him in the shoulder and said at Arthur's unbelieving tone, " Aw come on you guys will do just fine, Arthur, I mean you're like….like a bear. Yhea!"

Arthur swung his arm around Merlin's shoulders, " A bear? Where in the world do you come up with this stuff?"

"Internet," smirked Merlin but then shook his head, " but really when you play you are like a bear. See you do this thing where you growl and bare your arms like this," he moved away from Arthur and bared his arm as if ready to tackle someone and growled and Arthur laughed so hard he stumbled. Merlin pouted at his best friend, " well fine then. It's better then looking like Valiant when he plays, he looks like he's about to take a shit or something."

"yhea he does don't he!" said Arthur before replacing his arm around Merlin and Merlin leaned against him and yawned, not realizing what he was really doing.

After a few seconds Merlin said softly, " So I might have found out who you like Arthur. It's so obvious."

They reached the shop and Merlin and Arthur walked into the shop and waved the owner as Arthur pulled them over to their table and ordered their orders. "So who do you think it is?"

Merlin opened his mouth but then saw the door in the shop open and in come Freya, but she looked so different. She had her hair in a soft tie, her shorts were snug against her legs, and her shirt was a camie top with a jacket. She looked, Merlin thought, hot. He looked to Arthur who also saw her and he smiled before he waved her over. Oh, so they had a date.

"Hey, Arthur," she said and sat down and looked at Merlin shyly, "hello Merlin."

"hi, Freya, so I guess I should leave then. You could have told me Arthur," he rolled his eyes sky ward, " I knew it….I won…."

"What you on about, Merlin?" said Arthur and pulled him down before he could leave and Merlin shook his head and Freya looked at them both as if they were a match of some sort.

"Well are you two not on a…." he looked at Freya who was looking at him and her eyes twinkled and Merlin coughed, " so Freya how are you?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked at Merlin then Freya who chuckled and he looked back at Merlin the situation dawning on him, he hit Merlin on the head. " Sorry Freya but you see Merlin here betted that he could guess who I like, which is none of his business, and I guess he got the wrong ideal about me and you…not that I wouldn't date you, but…you know…."

Merlin thought it funny that he wasn't the only one embarrassed. Freya looked up to get their orders from the serving boy who brought them over and passed them out, she smiled and took a bite before she spoke, " 'It is okay Arthur, but you're not my type to tell you the truth," Arthur smiled and shook his head," and I can see why Merlin would think something with how close we are being friends and all. "

She looked up at Merlin and winked at him before she stood up, " no I'm here to meet my cousin, Will so I will see you guys later."

Merlin watched her leave and looked at Arthur who was blinking at him and Freya as she left.

He shook his head and said at Merlin, " Well that was embarrassing, Merlin, good God put her on the spot like that. Oh, and two more guess left just give up all ready."

Merlin glared at him and told him he would be back in a second and left to where he saw Freya had gone. She was outside on the stone steps he walked over to her. "Freya," she looked up at him and he sat down with her.

"Look I sorry for back there, it was rude of me and I probably embarrassed you and Arthur… you see we have this bet and well I just thought…."

"It's fine and really it's kinda funny because I know who Arthur might like, yes it's plain to see now than before." She looked up at Merlin, " don't worry Merlin your secret is safe with me but I hope you guess the right person soon because you would be surprise what ending might be. "

Merlin look up at her, " I don't have a secret Freya ."

She stood up and waved to a young man across the streets, she looked back at Merlin, " Don't be afraid, Merlin. Just go for it…..be happy."

Merlin went back inside and sat down across from Arthur who was drinking his shake and he thought how it could be obvious to everyone when he himself didn't know who had caught Arthur's heart. Arthur flicked the straw wrapper at him and Merlin smiled as his heart thumped with what he knew could never be because Merlin was just too scared….yes to scared and too jealous of what Arthur might have with someone else and never feel for him.

**Please review!**


	3. Think Really hard

Merlin knew who it even before he had made the second guess himself and this time, he knew without a doubt, he was right. He filled in behind Morgana, his other best friend, and sat down on the cold bleachers. He looked out over the football field and took in the bright lights, and chanting of the crowd, the fans of the high school and the rival school yelping and hollering, and then there were the football players of course. Merlin grinned and shook his head as Arthur, always the peppy one, did a backwards flip as he graced the field. He shook his helmet high and looked over to where Merlin knew he knew they were all sitting. Arthur gave Merlin a wink and a smile before he bounded off. Merlin wanted to cry or curse, either one.

"Why don't you just tell him that you like him, Merlin? It would save you and him to a whole lot of trouble." Morgana whispered in his hear with a knowing look as she shoved a chip into her mouth and crunched down.

Merlin watched Arthur run over to Leon, another team mate and a distant friend of Merlin's and Gwen's, and swing his arm around his shoulder and Leon ruffled his hair and Arthur beamed. So then was that it, Leon was the person?

"Because I value my friendship more with Arthur then anything. I mean sure, we are both, well you know, but I just don't want…I know it would work out, I know it would, but that doesn't mean we both would feel it."

"Oh, Merlin you have no idea….Then why go through all this trouble to find out who he likes because wouldn't it hurt?"

Merlin watched as Arthur yelled hike and the ball was thrown to him, he ran with it, his feet hitting the ground at full speed, before he was tackle to the ground and the whistle was blown. Merlin watched him get back up and shake his head, "Because I would rather know who he likes, who he is in love with, because then I know that I can stop feeling so damn giddy around him and so hurt filled. Knowing would hurt because it wouldn't be me he likes but still it would be like salvation to know too."

He watched as Arthur threw his hands around Leon's shoulders and the other man leaned it, laughing. Merlin slouched lower in his seat, and closed his eyes because he wasn't so sure if he liked the idea of Leon being the one.

Merlin went inside the locker room where he knew Arthur was. He could hear the yelling voices of the Bears, the name of the school's team, from the stone walls. They had won, of course, as usual and this time it was not different the amount of yelling and cheer was given to the boys. Merlin slipped inside, peeked around the wall and watched as Arthur, clothed save his crisp, sharp chest, yawn rubedb a hand through his hair. Merlin let his eyes wonder and his mind sigh as Arthur threw a wad of messed up paper at Leon who laughed at Arthur but went silent upon seeing Merlin. Arthur made a noise and turned his head over his shoulder and something flashed in his face before he let a smile come over his face and he leaned against the locker.

"Hey, Mer," he said and Merlin let his gaze flicker between the two men before he came out from behind the wall.

"Hey, Arthur," he turned to look at Leon who was watching Merlin with an amuse and almost studying expression," hey, Leon."

"What are you doing back here?" Arthur asked, " I thought you and Morgana where going over to her place with Gwen?"

Merlin thought back to the black haired and white skin girl who had bullied him into doing this. And here he just wanted to go back to Morgana's house, watch a movie, and complain how he thought it was Leon who was the person.

"I was but then we won," he flashed a big smile and Arthur laughed and come over and ruffled his hair and Merlin let himself savor the moment and shot a look at leon who was throwing on his shoes, " but we wanted to know if you wanted to go and get something to eat or something?"

Arthur thought for a minute," Cool! I could do with some food. Just give me a minute."

He reached into his locker and grabbed his hoodie and paused when Leon said his name, " great work out there, mate, I'll see you around right. Then maybe we could talk some more of that, um, problem because….it seems you have it bad."

Arthur looked down and muttered something and Leon patted him on the head and said bye to Merlin and left. Merlin bit his lip and wondered what is was about as Arthur resumed dressing. Merlin took a deep breath, " Arthur, the person…..it's not Leon is it? Or any one on the team…because I'll line them up one by one if I have to….."

Arthur looked up at Merlin and stepped closer and leaned forward some to where Merlin was back against the wall and Arthur loped both hands around Merlin's neck. It was quite for they were the last two left. Merlin licked is lips and looked up at Arthur and into his eyes.

"No, no, it's not a person on the football team, but it's a guy." Arthur smiled and shifted his weight, " in fact I spend a lot of time with them, they make me happy, make me laugh, they affect me as you say to where I can't think or speak most of the time, thought I gotten better at it. "

"Who is it, Arthur?" Merlin whispered not wanting to lose the moment, it was so right. He could just reach up and touch his lip with…

"You have one more guess left, Merlin, think hard."

With that Arthur pulled away, smiled, and left Merlin to stare at the close door behind him. Merlin slouched against the wall and took a deep breath. Could the person be…..himself? could Arthur be in love with him…..?

Please review!


	4. is it Me?

Merlin let his head rest on the desk, his hands lying on the wall. He let out a deep breath and then blew it out slowly. He looked at his cell phone, his mind ringing with the tone that had come from it from the last half hour. It rang again. He closed his eyes and grabbed it, flipped it open, and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

There was a minute pause, "Merlin where the hell are you? I've been calling from the last half hour you're suppose meet us at my house."

Merlin let out a sigh as Arthur's voice and closed his eyes. Was he the one questioned in his head once more? He heard Arthur voice again calling his name. He took a breath, " Arthur….. am I….."

"Merlin you're going have to speak up I can barely hear you." Arthur said then there was a crash and a mutter of Morgana's voice, "Look just hurry over here will you."

The line went quiet and Merlin let out a curse and shoved the phone in his pocket. Oh, well, fine, then he was just going to have to man up and tell him and if he happen to be wrong…..then….oh well. He stood up and grabbed his jacket and walked out the door and into to the cold to Arthur's house.

Merlin pulled the door open and could hear the loud noise of Nickleback and Daughtry from Arthur's bedroom. Merlin paused on the stairs; his hands sweaty and he shook his head and pushed himself up the stairs. He got the threshold and stopped when he heard Arthur.

"I can't just go up and do that are you nuts?"

Merlin paused and shuffled to where he could hear more clearly, "oh come on, Arthur, make the jump I can't stand you being so….this."

"And what do I tell Merlin, Morgana he's my best friend."

"….I know."

Merlin bit his lip, tears in his eyes as he turned from the room. Shit, he wasn't the one he just knew it. He was just about to walk away or run, when he saw Gwen coming down the hall with popcorn in her hands. When she saw Merlin's tears, she paused. "Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head and went to back up but ran into Arthur's door and tipped back and crashed into the room. He let out a cry as he twisted his body and landed on his stomach. He let out oomph and felt a tear slipped down his face and he got onto his knees. He didn't need to see Arthur's feet to know he was in front of him because the boy leaned down and his eyes went wide as he looked at Merlin.

"Merlin?" his voice was strangled and Merlin looked up…..only to see Leon behind them with Morgana who eyes were wide and realization on her face.

"Merlin no, it's not….Arthur tell him!"

Arthur reached out a hand but Merlin slapped it away and Arthur yanked back as Merlin stood up. Arthur went to go say something but Merlin, tears blinding him and his body racing before he could stop it, kissed him, hard on the mouth.

Arthur didn't kiss back.

"Damn and here I thought the person was me," he whispered before he fled the room, Arthur yelling after him as Merlin ran and ran until he could on collapsed back on a light pole and onto the sidewalk. He rubbed his eyes and his lips and laughed.

He kept laughing until he heard a splash and looked up to see, soaking wet since it just happen to be raining, Arthur Pendragon coming up to him. He went up to Merlin and stopped. They locked their eyes and Merlin looked away first.

"You have no more guesses left, Merlin."

Merlin muttered, " I don't want to play anymore. I don't care who you like…and now you know why."

Arthur came to sit by him and Merlin wanted to scream at him to go away and to go back to Leon who must have been the one even if Arthur had lied. Arthur gripped his hand instead and Merlin looked to it to Arthur's face.

"You might because the person…is you."

Merlin could only look at him as the rain continued to poor…..and Arthur kissed him.

**One more chapter left…..please review!**


	5. Let then think on it

Merlin kissed back before he pulled away, blinking through the harsh rain. Arthur tugged him close, and Merlin breathed in his sent, Wood smoke and warmth. All Merlin could think was, this was right.

"You fool; it's been you all along. No one else, I promise. "

Merlin bit his lip and clutched Arthur's hand, "But what about Leon….he was in the room….and he….you spend so much time with him."

"Yhea because he likes Morgana and he might have known I liked you," Arthur said with a shrug. "So then, Merlin, you feel the same way, right?"

"No, prat, I been driving myself crazy trying to figure out who you like just because," Merlin said with gusto," no I wanted to know because I rather know and be hurt then having to figure it out slowly and see you like this. And I think my guesses where proper."

Arthur leaned in close," exscpeicly the last one. I never wanted you to get hurt, I wanted to tell you because I knew there was a chance but…I am glad I finally did." he kissed him again and Merlin wrapped his arms around him," I love you, Merlin."

Merlin smiled, " I know. Me too, I love you too."

They sat with their hands intertwined before Arthur nudged Merlin, " we should get back before they start to guess what happened."

"Ah let them guess because I think we might be a while."

The rain stoppedl as the two boys let themselves get lost in each other.

**~ fin~**

**please review!**


End file.
